OS un acteur bidon!
by lilou.centon
Summary: un de mes premiers OS ( merci de votre indulgence) pour les centon, John est un critique véhément qui devrait apprendre à regarder derrière lui et Randy est là pour le lui rappeler, un résumé pourri made in lilou!


OS : Un acteur bidon!

- Non mais regardez-moi ce plouc! Il est minable sérieux! A lui tout seul, il est capable de gâcher le meilleur film du monde tellement il est mauvais! Qui a été assez idiot pour embaucher un crétin pareil pour tourner ce film? Même pour tourner un navet, il a pas le niveau! S'écriait John en regardant l'écran de télé en levant les bras au ciel.  
Le film se poursuivit, l'objet de son mépris disparut de l'écran à son grand soulagement et l'intrigue le reprit dans ses filets, il était de nouveau captivé par le film jusqu'à ce que l'acteur en question refasse son apparition.  
- Encore lui! Mais c'est pas vrai! Y avait personne pour lui balancer des tomates pourries à la figure ce soir-là ou quoi? Bouhhhh, remboursé! Non mais sérieux, y avait une pénurie d'acteurs le jour des castings? Tous malades ou en grève ou quoi? Même un pingouin tiendrait mieux son rôle!  
- Un pingouin? Franchement? demanda quelqu'un derrière lui.  
- Oui! Un... John se retourna pour découvrir l'identité de son interlocuteur, véhément, prêt à défendre son point de vue mais la découverte de l'inconnu l'arrêta en plein milieu.  
- T.. Toi!  
- Oui, le pingouin! Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.  
- Tu es là depuis longtemps?  
- Depuis assez longtemps oui. Répondit l'acteur minable.  
- Alors tu as tout entendu?  
- Oui, du plouc qui n'a pas le niveau pour tourner un navet au pingouin qui mérite des tomates pourries dans la figure, c'est bien ça?  
- Euh... Oh et puis zut! A quoi bon? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te le dise un jour, comme ça c'est fait!  
- Oui, c'est fait!  
John le regarda une seconde puis décida de quitter la pièce mais assez surprenant, l'homme se plaça sur sa trajectoire, le forçant à s'arrêter avant de lui tendre la main en disant:  
- Randy, acteur minable à ses heures.  
- John, critique trop véhément qui devrait apprendre à se taire de temps en temps.  
- Non, tu as raison, c'est important de connaître les opinions des gens sur son travail, même si c'est clair que tu ferais un critique déplorable!  
- Un partout, balle au centre! Marmonna John en libérant sa main.  
Il observa Randy quelques secondes, au fond, il était plutôt mignon, bon son jeu était pitoyable mais s'il se contentait de faire des scènes d'actions sans ouvrir la bouche, il pourrait être passable comme acteur, il pourrait même prétendre à tourner quelques films corrects.  
John se demanda vaguement ce qu'il fallait dans un autre type d'action mais préféra passer son chemin, c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Randy.  
Il se mit en tête de lui barrer le chemin une nouvelle fois, sans savoir ce qui l'y poussé, les deux hommes se buttèrent dessus, John perdit l'équilibre et Randy tenta de le rattraper de son mieux quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision. Le contact fut rude, sans la moindre affection au début mais quand Randy resserra ses mains sur les hanches de John pour le remettre sur pied, le baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus passionné.  
Ils avaient senti comme une décharge les traverser au moment du contact qui au lieu de les repousser, les avaient poussé à aller plus loin, John ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de Randy et il gémit doucement à l'intrusion, le baiser se prolongea le plus longtemps possible.  
Puis, les deux hommes se séparèrent, ils s'observèrent un instant, se demandant quoi faire quand John trancha pour eux, il marcha droit jusqu'à la porte, sentant le regard déçu de Randy peser sur sa nuque ( et pas seulement) et il saisit la poignée pour refermer la porte sur eux, il devina le sourire de l'homme avant même de s'être retourné et il eut un choc en le découvrant. Randy était encore plus beau qu'il ne l'avait deviné quand il souriait comme maintenant.

John avança droit vers lui, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, sentant sa musculature plus développée qu'il ne l'aurait cru sous ses doigts, il reprit le baiser tendrement et ses mains glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, s'aventurant sur les abdominaux de l'acteur, remontant et savourant chaque centimètre parcouru avec envie tout en provoquant une cascade de gémissements en retour.  
Une fois arrivé à ses épaules, il lui retira totalement son tee-shirt et découvrit enfin son torse magnifiquement sculpté dans son intégralité, il se mordit la lèvre avec passion avant de lâcher:  
- C'est un crime! Cacher un aussi beau torse sous un immonde bout de tissu, ça devrait être interdit!  
Randy éclata de rire et John se perdit dans sa contemplation, la mélodie de son rire l'attirant davantage dans le piège de sa beauté, presque une perfection.  
Ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin de son torse et le découvrir une nouvelle fois en même temps que ses yeux, Randy avait entrepris le même parcours de son côté et découvrit une stature plus massive que la sienne de son côté. Les deux tee-shirts ayant touché terre, les hommes s'attaquèrent mutuellement au jean de l'autre et les mains de John glissèrent jusqu'au fessier qu'il avait deviné à travers son jean moulant, Randy pour sa part, découvrait totalement le corps de John qu'il s'obstinait à cacher sous des vêtements amples, un véritable gâchis!  
Tous deux en boxer, ils se regardèrent une seconde avant que Randy ne se penche en avant pour mordiller l'oreille de John qui gémit en retour et l'acteur s'amusa à le titiller en mordillant ou en léchant son cou jusqu'à ce que John se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui échapper, Randy rit une nouvelle fois avant d'entraîner John jusqu'au canapé où il était lui-même installé peu avant son arrivée dans le pièce.  
Les boxers disparurent à leur tour et Randy allongea John sur le dos, il plaça une jambe entre celles de John et chercha à se positionner, il était déséquilibrer et John le rattrapa en souriant avant de se retourner et d'avancer pour laisser plus de place à l'acteur.  
Il le prépara et entra doucement, John soupira de bien-être puis lui demanda d'accélérer alors que le rythme de départ devenait trop lent.  
Randy se conforma à ses désirs et John commença à gémir tandis que les poussées se faisaient plus rapides et plus forte, John cria une première fois quand il toucha sa zone érogène et Randy provoqua une série de grognements-gémissements en modifiant ses mouvements.  
Une demi-heure passa avant que les deux hommes n'atteignent leur apogée dans un cri rauque puis Randy se retira en douceur, il s'allongea sur le dos et attira John tout contre lui, niché sur son torse, le souffle court tous les deux, les yeux brillants de bonheur.  
John observa Randy avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants, très courts, John n'aimait pas le silence. 

- Mmmmm! Y a au moins un truc pour lequel t'es doué finalement! dit-il au bout de deux minutes  
- Merci.  
Randy reprit le baiser tendrement mais John le rompit au bout de quelques secondes en criant:  
- Je sais! Le producteur était bourré!  
Randy soupira mais resserra sa prise sur la hanche de John.


End file.
